Bad Blood From The Start
by FashionStyle02
Summary: Flora is the popular girl and is on the cheer with her 5 best friends who are also on the team. Helia is the popular boy and on the football team with his 5 best friends. These two have hated each other since the start of high school. They're in 11th grade. But both of them have secrets. Will those secrets get revealed? Will the both of them finally stop fighting?
1. Chapter 1 Enemies, Partners, and Secrets

**Bad Blood From The Start**

 **Chapter 1: Enemies, Partners, and Secrets**

 **Summary- Flora is the popular girl and head cheerleader with her 5 best friends Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna. Their also part of the cheer team. Helia is the quarterback of the football team. His 5 best friends Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Riven, and Timmy are also on the football team. These two have hated each other since they started high school. They are in 11** **th** **grade. But both of them have secrets. Will those secrets get revealed? Will both of them finally stop fighting?**

 **Helia POV**

Hey my name is Helia Knightly. I'm 17 years old. I'm a junior in high school. I'm the quarterback for Gardenia High. I have long black hair. I have muscles. Also I have blue eyes. My biggest enemy is Flora Linphea. We hated each other since the start of high school. We just never got along. It started the first day of high school.

 _Flashback of the first day of high school_

 _It was a sunny day. It was the first day of school. Freshman were all trying to find their classes. Helia was just walking until someone bumped into him._

" _I'm so sorry", a girl voice said._

" _Watch where your going", Helia said rudely._

" _God I was just saying sorry. How about you just try being kind or nice at a point", that girl said._

" _Do you know who I am?" Helia said._

" _No I do not know who you are. But my name is Flora Linphea try remembering that when the next time your rude", Flora said and then she walked away and joined 5 other people._

 _End of flashback_

We hated each other ever since. Every time we see each other we fight or cuss each other out. But to make things worse is that we live next to each other. And our rooms are across from each other. But we just ignore each other. I looked at the clock and it was time for me to leave for school. I walk to the school. I got my book bag and my iphone 6s and headed out the door.

 **Flora POV**

Hey my name is Flora Linphea. I'm 17 years old. I'm in 11th grade. I have tan skin, jade colored eyes. I have long honey brown hair with blonde in my bangs. I'm the cheer captain and my 6 best friends are on my team. Their names are Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna. My person I hate is Helia Knightly. He's the quarterback for the football team. I saw the time on my phone and I had to leave. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time.

I hair was curled going down my back. I'm wearing a black and white polka dot crop top. I have on mint colored shorts on. I have a gold feathered headband on. I have a crown gold ring. I also have on gold rose earrings. For my shoes I had on black cut out peeptoe platform heels. For my makeup I have on concealer, bronzer, highlight, and powder. I have on mascara and eyeliner. My cheeks her rose pink. My lips were light pink too.

I looked good and I got my book bag and iphone 6s and went walking to school. I saw outside that Helia was getting out too. I went down my porch steps and started walking. I have to pass Helia's house too. I got to Helia's house and he called out to me.

"Hey Flora still trying to be popular", he said.

"Well I was never trying. But should I ask you the same?" I said smirking.

"Oh poor Flora are you still trying to impress me", he said.

"Why would I impress you. You have that slut girlfriend of yours. What was her name? I think Krystal", I asked.

"She is not my girlfriend too much of a slut and sleeps with every boy in the school", he said smiling a little.

"Well you got that right. Well I better get going", I said walking away.

"Bye Flora and by the way I know your trying to impress me", Helia yelled at me.

"Yeah sure fuck boy. How about you go suck Diaspro's face", I said.

"Hey that's not fair she's worse than Krystal", he said.

"Not my fucking fault. Go suck on a dick idiot", I said and I walked off.

He tried saying something to me, but I ignored him.

I was confused. That was the first time we spoke and we never fought. I forgot about I just continued walking. I got to school and saw my 5 best friends.

"Hey Flora I was thinking we can go out-", the guy named Leo came up to me.

"Stop right there. You had about 10 girlfriends since you started high school. I don't date fuck boys or in other words a player. So see ya", I said and I walked away.

"What was that about", Bloom asked.

"Leo just asked me out and I told him off", I said.

"God he has been asking you out for 2 years now but he still had girlfriends. Can I beat him up for you", Aisha asked.

"Thanks Aisha I'm good", I said.

"Come on Flora you only dated about 3 guys and the relationships didn't last that long. You need someone to make you happy and I know the perfect guy", Stella said.

"Those guys only dated me to get into bed. I'm not like Krystal or Diaspro. And who is guy that your talking about?" I asked.

"Well in every chick flick I ever saw. The cheer captain and quarterback get together. So you're the cheer captain. And Helia is the quarterback. So you two should get together", Stella said.

"No way Stella Helia and I hated each other since we started high school. We always fight when we see each other except one time. But we still cussed at each other", I said.

"You two make a cute couple. And what do you mean you guys only didn't fight once", Stella asked.

"Well this morning I was walking to school. He called at me. I talked to him, but not yelling at him just cursing", I said.

The bell then rang.

"Tell us the whole conversation at lunch we have to get to History", Bloom told us.

"Alright lets get going", I said and all of us started walking to History.

"All right start working on the warm up on the board and I will assign your partners for your new project", Mrs. V said.

I started working on the warm up it was easy so finished pretty fast. Musa was next to me an I saw she was finished.

"Hey Musa who do you think your partner will be?" I asked her.

"I don't know but I hope it is Riven", she said.

"Of course you do. That means you have an excuse to hang out with your boyfriend", I said smirking.

The girls all have boyfriends. Musa is dating Riven. Tecna is dating Timmy. Bloom is dating Sky. Aisha is dating Nabu, and Stella is dating Brandon. Oddly enough those are Helia's best friends.

"I don't know who I will end up with , but I do not want Helia as my partner. I swear if were partners all were going to do is fight", I said.

Helia's friends and my friends are in the same class for History.

"Oh come on you may not fight", she said.

"Musa Helia and I knew each of the start of high school. We see each other about 100 times every time we talk we fight. The one time we didn't fight is this morning", I said.

"Okay maybe your right, but I don't think Stella will give up of getting you and Helia together", Musa said.

"Oh I know. I know how Stella is", I said laughing quietly.

"Doesn't everyone", she said.

"Miss. Flora since you are talking I'm sure you know the answer "What are Federalists?" am I right", Mrs. V asked me.

"Of course I do. Federalists are people who support the Constitution. The people who don't support it are called Anti-Federalists", I answered.

"Very good Flora", Mrs. V said.

"Thank you", I said.

"Okay now I'm going to give you your partners. Bloom and Sky. Aisha and Nabu. Tecna and Timmy. Stella and Brandon. Musa and Riven", she said.

She kept saying the partners and I waited for my name. then I finally heard my name.

"Flora and Helia", she said.

"You got to be kidding me", I said.

"Okay now I'm going to give you are president to do your project on", she said after.

"Flora and Helia you have John F. Kennedy", she said.

She kept going down the list until the bell rang. Next was Spanish. I have that class with Aisha and Musa. The 3 of us started walking to Spanish. The teacher came we just learned things. The bell then rang and I have English with Stella and Tecna. I met them at my locker and we went to class. In class we talked about the book we are reading for the whole period. **( I just don't feel like explaining the classes. Sorry.)** The bell rang and all of the Winx that's me and my friends and Helia and his friends have gym together. I put my books away and the girls and I wen to gym together. We got into the locker room and got changed. When we got changed we went inside the gym the teacher separated us in groups for dogeball. Sky, Stella, Nabu, Musa, Timmy, and Helia on one team. The other team were Bloom, Brandon, Aisha, Riven, Tecna, and me.

The teacher blew the whistle. I ran up front and got the ball. I aimed my ball at Musa and she knew I would go after her. There were other teams but were going in shifts. I threw the ball and Musa dodged it and the same time Sky threw a ball at me. The reflexes I have I quickly ducked from the ball. Riven threw a ball and got Timmy out. Bloom threw a ball at Aisha and she got out. Stella threw a ball at me and I caught it so that meant that she is out. Tecna threw her ball at Nabu and got him out. Bloom used her ball and Musa caught her ball. Helia threw a ball at Brandon and got him out. Musa used her ball and got Tecna. The same time Helia and Musa hit Riven with the ball and got him out. I used another ball and got Musa out. There was only Helia and me left. He tried throwing a ball at me, but I did a flip and I missed me. Cheerleading comes in handy sometimes. I used the last ball on my side and send it hurling at Helia. Helia wasn't luck. It hit him right in the stomach. He fell on the floor. He was shocked for a minute but got up.

"Hey Helia it was nice beating you. Can't wait to do it again. See you later fuck boy", I said walking into the locker room with the girls.

"Nice Flora. You showed him who is boss", Tecna said.

"Yeah Flora you were amazing", Stella said.

"Thanks guys but can we go now I want to eat lunch", I said.

"Sure let's go" Musa said.

The 6 of us got out of the locker room and headed to the cafeteria. We got in line and bought pizza and drink. We sat down at out regular lunch table. A minute later the boys came in. Their table was right next to ours. They got their lunch and sat down. Then I felt something drip down my back. My hand went to my back and I felt water. I knew it had to be water. I got up and saw Helia with a half bottle of water.

"Knightly", I yelled.

He looked at me with a confused face.

"EXPLAIN THIS", I yelled referring to the water going down my back.

"I don't know what your talking about", he said.

"I'm talking about the water dripping down my back and its you because you have a half of a bottle of water", I said.

"It wasn't me and why do you think it was me", he asked.

"Maybe because were enemies and we fight all the time. Who else it would be", I said.

"Well we are enemies but I wouldn't do that. Maybe its someone else", he said.

"Well he is right it was someone else", a girl voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Krystal with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Why the hell would you do this", I yelled at her.

"Maybe because your stealing Helia from me", she said.

She has to be joking. Right?

"Me like Helia. Your very funny. Were enemies. But I know he would never go out with you. You're a slut. He also said it. And I quote "She is not my girlfriend too much of a slut and sleeps with every boy in the school." So you think he will go out with you?' I asked her.

"Of course he will. I'm beautiful and you're a nobody", she said smirking.

"THAT'S IT. I HAD ENOUGH", I yelled.

Everyone was stunned. Flora yelled but never this loud and hurt in her voice.

"Everyone here thinks I have good life. That's where you are wrong. I don't have a mom. My brother got into a accident and he's in the hospital", I said.

The Winx were shocked. They didn't even know that and they're her best friends. From that Flora ran out of the cafeteria. This was a hard topic. This is one secret she revealed but she has one more secret that no one knows.

Without thinking Helia ran out the cafeteria and went after Flora. He knew this secret and he knew the other one she was keeping. She didn't know that he knew her other secret. Helia found out by accident few days ago. She didn't expect that from her. He knew she needed someone.

 **So how do you like the first chapter of Bad Blood from the Start. I know some parts are from Mysterious Past, but I swear the story is different. There will be a plot twist soon. I started on Chapter 9 for Mysterious Past. For the next story coming out I still need votes.**

 **Stella and Brandon-**

 **Musa and Riven-**

 **Please vote for the next story coming out. I love writing these stories. I think the title of this story fits. It was going to be Forever Love but I didn't think it went with it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed**

 **Helia POV**

I ran out of the cafeteria. I ran after Flora. I know one of her secrets and I knew she needed someone. I ran and saw her crying and sitting against the locker. I walked up to and crouched down.

"Hey Flora you alright?" I asked her.

She looked up and saw me. I see that she was crying a lot.

"Yeah I'll feel fine", she whispered.

"Flora I know that you don't feel fine", I said.

"Why are you being nice to me all of sudden. You always been mean to me or I been mean to you", she said.

"Its not like I want to be mean to you. I kind of regret the way I treated you the first day of high school", I said.

"Thanks I kind of want to say sorry to for how I treat you. I'm sorry for calling you a fuck boy too", she said laughing a little.

"Thanks but I also know something that you don't want anyone else to know", I said.

"What do you mean?' she asked a little nervous.

"I know about your dad. I know what happened to your mom too. You should tell someone. You can't keep that bottled up", I said.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"I saw it through my window a few days ago", I explained.

 _Flashback from few days ago_

 _I was sitting at my desk by my window. My window was open. I saw Flora sitting at her bed, but I just ignored her. I heard a door open and it wasn't my door. I looked over and saw Flora's dad come in her room._

" _H-hi s-sir", I heard Flora say._

" _Stop stuttering you stupid little bitch", her father yelled._

" _Yes sir", Flora said._

 _Then her father took her and slapped her across her face. She fell on the ground and her father kicked her in the stomach._

" _Its all your fault that she got in that car accident. If she didn't have to go and pick you up she would still be here", her father said._

 _After her father left she just cried on and on. After a while she went into her bathroom and didn't come out._

 _End of flashback_

"Flora you want to go home?" I asked her.

"I don't want to bother you", she said.

"Hey Flora I want to make everything up to you. Let me take you home", I said trying to convince her.

"Alright fine, but can we go to your house. I don't want to go home my dad is there", she said.

"Of course you can come on. I'll text the guys that we left. They'll cover for us", I said offering my hand to her.

"Thanks Helia. You're a really good friend", she as she took my hand.

"So now were friends?" I asked with an eye brow raised.

"Of course we are silly", she said giggling.

I led her to my car. I was going to walk but I felt a little lazy for I just took my car. All the girls and guys have cars. Flora also has a car. Her mom got it for her birthday. I opened the door for her and she got in.

"Wow such a gentlemen", she said.

"At least I try", I said.

"So true", she joked.

I got in and started the engine and we were off. We talked about our lives. It was like we were best friends forever instead of enemies. We got to my place and we got out and went inside. I led her up to my room.

"I like your room Helia", she said.

"Thanks Flora", I said.

We stayed silent for a moment, then I spoke up.

"Flora".

"Yeah".

"You have to talk about what's happening to you", I said.

"I can't I don't anyone else getting into my problem", she said.

"Flora I know what you mean, but it can help to talk about it", I said.

"Sure, but you can't tell anyone else", she said.

"Of course I won't", I said grabbing her hand and having us sit down on my bed. I was still holding her hand.

"Well it started about 3 month ago. I went to the mall with the girls. I took my car. We spent a few hours there and then all of us left separately. My car wouldn't turn on so I called the car company and they said that they will pick it up tomorrow. So I called my mom and she said she will pick me up. So while she was coming she-", she said but started crying.

I lifted her chin up so she would look at me. "Flora please tell me".

"While she was coming to pick me up she got into accident with a drunk driver. Another driver called the police. The drunk driver had a few broken ribs, but nothing serious. But my mom was bleeding a lot. By the time she got to the hospital, she already died. Ever since then my dad blamed me for her death. Well he's right. If she didn't have to pick me up she wouldn't be dead. Ever since I was abused by dad", she finished.

"Flora that was not your fault, it was the drunk driver's fault", I said.

"I feel like I know that but I can't agree with it", she said.

"Hey listen to me. It was not your fault so stop blaming yourself", I whispered.

"Thanks Helia. I really needed that. By the way did you text Sky and tell him that we were leaving?" she asked.

"I already did that. He said he'll cover for us", I replied.

All of a sudden Flora leaned forward. Her lips were on my lips. It was a sudden shock. But I felt her pull away but before she could pull away all the way I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her closer and responded to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I always liked Flora, but I kept that all hidden and pretended that I hated her. What more can you ask for in a girl? She's kind, helpful, hot, caring, and she's not afraid to speak her mind. Our kiss turned into a make-out session. I laid her on my bed. She was on the bottom and I was on top. I'm not like most guys who just date someone to get in bed with them. I needed air, and I reluctantly pulled away. When I pulled away both of us were breathing heavily. I saw a little blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Flora I shouldn't have done that", I said getting back up, but she pulled me back down.

"It's not your fault, it was mine but I liked it", she said.

I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"I liked it too. I always liked you but I kept it hidden and pretended to hate you", I confessed.

"Same here. I thought you wouldn't like me", she said.

"I thought who wouldn't like me. You're kind, helpful, hit, caring, and your not afraid to speak your mind", I said.

"Well you care about everyone, you stand up for people, and your not like other guys either", she said.

"Flora I really care about you and I want to take you out on a date", I said nervously.

"I care about you too. And yes I would love to go on a date with you", she said.

"This Saturday at 7:00", I said.

"It's a date then", she said and she pulled me down for another kiss.

I kissed her with all the passion I had for her. This went on about 10 minutes before she pulled away.

"Helia can I stay here for the night. I don't want to go back home", she whispered and about to cry.

"Yeah you can stay here. I don't mind", I said.

I pulled her back for a quick kiss.

"You should at least get some clothes now so you don't have to go back in the morning", I said.

"I think that's a good idea but how will I get to my room without my dad seeing me?" she asked.

"Go through my window. My window can open from the outside and I guess yours can too", I suggested.

"Yeah it does. Now go open your window", she commanded.

"Wow and bossy I like it", I said.

I opened my window for her. She went on to my balcony. Both of us have balcony's. After a few minutes she came back with a bag in her hand. When she got in she spoke up.

"Helia do you know how to told you about my mom", she said.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked her.

"Well my older brother was in the car. He made it out alive, but he had to get surgery. The doctors said he'll make a recovery. But right now he has to stay in the hospital", she said.

"So that's what you meant when you said your brother was in the hospital", I said.

"Yeah I was going to go see him Sunday. Can you come with me? I don't want to go alone. Also he's knows what our dad does to me. He tries to get me to tell the police but I said no", she said.

"Yeah I'll come with you. Hey do you want something to eat or do you want to go to the movies?" I asked her.

"Lets go to the movies", she replied.

"Alright lets go", I said while getting my keys.

Both of us went down to my car and got in and drove away.

 **Flora POV**

Helia has been supportive of all what I said to him. I didn't know if I should kiss him or not. I wasn't thinking when I kissed him. When I came back to reality I realized I was kissing him and he wasn't kissing me back. I was about to pull away until he wrapped his arms around me. I like Helia a lot. We were going to the movies right now. I came out of my thoughts when Helia said we were there. He got out and came around and opened my door.

"Thank you very much kind sir", I said in a posh voice.

"Your welcome my lady", he said in the same posh voice.

He held out his hand for me to take. Which I happily took. We walked together hand in hand. We picked out a movie to watch which was Fast and Furious 7. We got our seats and sat down. The movie started. Halfway through the movie I laid my head on Helia's shoulders. I stayed like that until the end. After the movie we went back to his place. After we went inside I told him I was going to changed. He showed me where the bathroom was and I got changed in to light pink tank top and shorts. I went back into his room and he was in shorts and topless. And can I admit he looked hot.

"Hey Flora you should get some sleep. You had a long day", he suggested to me.

"Thanks Helia. Umm can I sleep with you?' I asked nervously.

"Of course you can", he said.

Helua and I got into his bed. He pulled me in for a kiss. It went on for about 5 minutes until we pulled apart.

"Goodnight Helia", I said as I fell asleep.

"Goodnight to you too Flora", he said.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and he buried his face between my neck and shoulder. I fell asleep happy.


	3. New Username

Hey people so today I changed my username. I felt like it needed a changes. What do you think. My new name is FashionStyle02. I think it's good because I love fashion and style and I was born in 2002. So tell me me what you think. Sorry if this isn't another chapter. I'm working on a lot chapter right now. I'm working chapter 9 for Mysterious Past. I need ideas for that chapter. Please give me ideas. Also I'm working chapter 3 for Bad Blood From The Start. The I have the sequel of Marry Me to do. I'm doing my best to finish the chapters just please be patient. That's all for now. See you later.


	4. Chapter 3 Dates, Fights, Relationships

**Chapter 3: Dates, Fights, Relationships**

 **I changed the time of the date. The date is now at 5:00pm.**

 **Skip to Saturday**

 **Flora POV**

I woke up by alarm. I was in my room surrounded by books. Looks like I was studying and doing homework. I looked at my clock and saw it was 10:00am. I was late for school. I panicked. I ran to my closet to pick out an outfit. Then I looked at my calendar and saw it was Saturday. I relaxed a little, but then I had my first date with Helia today. Who would of thought Helia and me would go out on a date. Willingly. The girls and guys don't know about this yet. If I told Stella she would nuts. Helia and I keep fighting and cussing at each other so the others won't suspect anything. The day it all happened the girls understood why I went home, but they didn't know Helia took me. Sky kept it a secret that he took me home. So today is the date. So I was thinking I had to dress to impress. So I picked out my clothes and went to take a shower. I was in the shower for about 20 minutes. I had to wash my hair.

After I got out I got ready. I curled my hair and did a half up half down hairstyle. I had a fake pink rose in my hair. Then for my make up it was concealer, powder, highlight, and bronzer. Also I had on eyeliner and mascara. I don't put on much make up. I don't think you need much makeup to look beautiful, but Krystal and her group think so. So anyway I got my clothes on.

My top was a bralette. It was white with colorful flowers all over. My skirt was a little above my knees. I was wearing light pink sandals. On my wrist I have a couple gold bracelets. On my ankle it was a gold chain with a small pink jewel rose on it.

I still had a lot of time until my date. Right its 12:00 and the date is 5:00. On weekends I wake up late. So I got 5 hours until the date. I decided to call the girls and asked to meet up at Bloom's house.

This is Flora speaking.

 _This is Bloom speaking._

 _Hello._

Hey Bloom I was wondering if you, me, and the girls want to meet up at your house?

 _Yeah sure. I'll call Stella and Aisha. And you call Tecna and Musa. Lets me up at my place at 1:00._

Alright see you later.

So I called Tecna first.

This is Flora speaking.

 _This is Tecna speaking._

 _Hey Flora how are you doing?_

I'm doing great. Hey Bloom and I were wondering if you and the girls want to meet up a Bloom's place at 1:00.

 _Sure I'll be there. What about the other girls?_

Bloom is calling Stella and Aisha. I'm calling Musa after this.

 _Alright I'll see you guys later._

Bye Tec.

This is Flora speaking.

 _This is Musa speaking._

 _Hey Flo what's going on?_

Nothing Bloom and I were wondering if you and the girls want to meet up at Bloom's place at 1:00?

 _Sure about the others?_

Bloom is calling Stella and Aisha. And I already called Tec.

 _Alright I'll see you there._

Bye Musa

 _Bye Flo_

So after I finished all of that I thought I'll just head to Bloom's house after I eat breakfast. My dad was at work. So I grabbed my keys and phone. I went downstairs and put my keys and phone on the counter. I got out some cereal and milk. I got out a bowl and put my milk and cereal. I sat down at the table and turned on Netflix on the TV. I put on NCIS. **(I'm obsessed with crime shows. I just finished the seasons on Netflix for Criminal Minds so now I'm watching NCIS. You guys should watch it.)** After I finished breakfast I washed my dishes. I grabbed my phone and keys. I went outside and got into my car. I turned on the radio and Love Yorself By: Justin Bieber was playing. I rolled out of the driveway and headed to Bloom's house. I was singing to the music all the way.

 **Sky POV**

It was Thursday and today there is a date. Helia told me what happened and how he's taking Flora out on a date. (Helia didn't tell him about how Flora's dad abuses Flora.) But also I have a date with Bloom. I told Helia that I had a date with Bloom. He said it was fine, but both of us got to make sure that Bloom doesn't see Helia and Flora together or she will get suspicious. I figured out that Helia liked Flora when she ran out of the cafeteria and he went after her. Also he offered to take her home. To me it was pretty obvious, but none of the guys and girls know. Flora wanted to keep it secret for now. I don't blamer her. When you have Stella as a friend some things you want to keep a secret. Like if you're going out on a date Stella would just go crazy. So my date with Bloom is at 6:00. And right now its 1:00. So the date is in 5 hours. I just wonder Helia and I were going to stay separate. So Bloom and Flora don't see each other.

 **Bloom POV**

I was in my room just doing homework and with music blasting in my room. Then I heard the door bell ring.

"I"LL GET IT", I yelled running down the stairs.

I opened the door and saw Flora standing there on her phone. She saw me and put up 1 finger. So I knew she meant one moment.

"Leo I'm not going out with you. Did you hear the first time", she said getting annoyed with Leo.

"Leo no is no. You know what I already have a date so bye", she said hanging up.

I froze. Did she just say she had a date? I have to ask her when we get to my room.

""Sorry about that Bloom. Leo just won't leave me alone", she said.

"Its fine Flo lets go to my room and wait for the others", I said while walking up the stairs.

"Sure no problem", she said following me.

We got to my room and sat down on my bed. I woke up this morning early because I had homework to do and I have a date with Sky today.

I was wearing blue gradient high low galaxy crop top. I had on black high waisted skinny jeans. For my shoes, I had black cut out peeptoe platform heels. I had a diamond heart sapphire heart gemstone ring. For my nails I had on Essie Aruba Blue nail polish. On my neck, was a black and white moon and star necklace. **(I get these outfits from Polyvore mostly or Pinterest. Tell me if you want to see the actual outfits.)**

"So Flora what was that about?"

"Well Leo keeps trying to ask me out. And I keep saying no. He just doesn't get it."

"Well I'm also talking about when you said you had a date?"

"Oh that. I just said that to keep off my back." She nervously said.

"Ok alright." Not believing her.

"So when are the other girls coming over?" she said trying to get off the subject

"They should be here any minute."

Then after I said that. The bell rang.

Then we heard voices.

"Hey Mrs. Domino." We heard Aisha's voice say.

"Oh hi girls. Bloom and Flora are upstairs. Also please call me Marion." My mom said.

"Alright."

Then I heard footsteps come upstairs. Then my room door opened at the girls came in.

"Hey girls", Flora said.

"Hey you guys", Stella said.

 **4 hours later**

"Girls I got to go home. My dad wanted me back by 5", Flora said getting up.

"Bye Flora", I said and then she left.

 **Helia POV**

I looked in the mirror once more. It was 5 and I had to go pick up Flora for our date. I looked in the mirror on more time and got my keys and headed downstairs to my car. I got into my car and turned on the engine. And I left to go in front Flora's house. I know we live next to each other, but I needed my car.

I parked in front of Flora's house and got out and knocked on her front door. I heard footsteps coming near me. The door opened and I saw Flora. Looking beautiful.

"F-Flora y-you look b-beautiful", I stuttered.

"You don't look to bad yourself. And thanks", she said with a little blush on her cheeks.

"You ready for our date?" I asked and held out my hand.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what you have planned", she said and grabbed my hand.

I led her to my car and opened her door for her.

"Such a gentlemen", she said.

"Why thank you so much", I said and bowed.

I closed her door and headed to the driver's seat. I got in and we were off on our date.

 **20 minutes later**

The whole car ride Flora and me were laughing. We finally got our destination.

Our date was at a carnival!

"Oh thank you so much Helia. I love carnivals", Flora said in excitement and jumped into my arms.

"Your welcome Flora. I thought you would like a carnival", I said and held her up.

I put her down then I grabbed her hand and we started walking to the entrance. I got us some seasonal passes. So we don't have to wait in line. Then we went inside.

 **Flora POV**

Helia and me went inside.

"What ride do you want to do first?" Helia asked.

"How about the Drop of Doom? (from Six Flags from where I live. But there are not at Six Flags. Look up Six Flags on the internet) I said.

"Anything for you." He said.

We went on the Drop of Doom. And let me tell you it was amazing. You could see the whole carnival. After that we went on the Dragon Swing. We went on all the rides except one of the roller coasters. So we were going there next. But before we went on there we were getting something to eat. Helia said he'll go get us some cotton candy. I love cotton candy. While I was waiting for him the devil came up to me. AKA Krystal.

 **Krystal POV**

I was at the carnival taking my little brother. I rather be a home thinking of ways to get Helia and me together. And ways to take down Flora. My mom forced me to take my little brother Billy to the carnival. He was going on a small kiddie ride. Then I spotted someone all alone. The person I want to take down.

 **Helia POV**

I was in line getting cotton candy for Flora and me. The worker gave me the cotton candy and I thanked him and gave him the money. I said that he could keep the change.

I walked back and a frown came to my face when I saw who Flora was with.

I started walking slowly, then I heard what Krystal and Flora were saying.

"Poor little Flora. Your little friends left you all alone."

"Actually I'm here with someone. I think you know him. You been chasing him for years."

That's when I got to them. I put my arm around Flora's waist tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Krystal. I didn't know you were here." I said putting on the best fake smile.

"Well I was taking my little brother here. Also I was wondering if you want go out some?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Ummm let me think about that…. No thank you."

"Also I'm already on a date here with Flora. So I suggest you leave us alone."

"So your on a date with this loser. I know your just using her to make me jealous."

"I don't think so. And I can prove it." I said.

"How?" both Flora and Krystal asked.

"This."

I put both of arms on Flora's waist. I pulled her in tight and pulled her into a deep kiss. I felt Flora's arms go around my neck. Her hands playing with hair.

"URGG!" I heard Krystal.

I let the kiss go on for while longer. Flora kept kissing me. I needed air so pulled back and rested my forehead on hers.

"So how we get on that roller coaster", Flora said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure", I said and we were off to the roller coaster.

We got front row seats on the roller coaster. It was so much fun and knew Flora liked it too. We got up and Flora said she'll be right back. I nodded my head and she headed to the bathrooms.

Then one person came up to me.

"I see your hanging out with my girl", Leo said. The boy who is always trying to get to Flora.

"Well she's my girl so how about you leave her alone." I said calmly.

"Fine I leave you with that whore and slut." He smirked.

"I swear if you lay a finger on her or say anything about her I'll make sure you will never see the living daylights again." I growled and pushed him up against the wall.

"Okay dude I'll leave you and her alone." Leo said scared because he never heard Helia get this angry.

I let him go and he walked away. Then I saw Flora come up to me.

"Hey Flora." I said nervously not wanting her to see what just happened.

"Hey so was this the last ride?"

"No there's one more ride I want to take you to."

"Then lets go." She grabbed my hand.

I led her to the last ride.

 **Flora POV**

I was pretending to go to the bathroom. But I saw Leo coming over to us. So I told Helia I'll be right back. But I just faked it.

I saw Leo come up to Helia. I hid behind a snack cart. Where I could here them both.

"I hope you don't mind if I hide here for a bit?" I asked the worker.

"Not at all. I can see why", she replied.

"Thank you", I said.

She just nodded.

"I see your hanging out with my girl", Leo said.

"Well she's my girl so how about you leave her alone." Helia said calmly.

"Fine I leave you with that whore and slut." Leo smirked.

"I swear if you lay a finger on her I'll make sure you will never see the living daylights again." Helia growled and pushed him up against the wall.

"Okay dude I'll leave you and her alone." Leo said scared.

I was shocked to see Helia do this. I never seen him do this. But it also kind of tells me that he cares about me. He usually doesn't push someone against a wall for no reason. Then I saw Leo leave and I thanked the worker again. I headed back to Helia.

"Hey Flora." He said.

"Hey so was this the last ride?" I asked.

"No there's one more ride I want to take you to."

"Then lets go." I grabbed my hand.

He led her to the last ride.

He led me to the Ferris Wheel. It was finally our turn so we got into cart. It started moving. Helia put his arms around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Then I looked up to him.

"Thank you." I simply said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For what you did to Leo."

"You saw that."

"Yeah I did and I want to thank you. It shows me that you actually care about me. I know you Helia. You don't get angry that easily. Or push someone against the wall for no reason."

"I really care about you Flora. A lot."

"I know that and I want to give you something"

"What?" he asked.

"This."

I leaned into him and my lips were on his. He shifted me on to his lap. Our kiss got more deep and passionate. He asked for entrance into my mouth. I let him into my mouth. He explored every part of my mouth. He pulled away.

"Look at the sky", he whispered.

I looked at the sky and saw fireworks of all different colors. It looked beautiful.

I looked back at Helia. He was smiling and I was already smiling. Not because of the fireworks. Not because of the day. Because I was there with Helia and didn't want it to end.

The ride came to an end and Helia and me went to his car.

I was getting a little cold so I was rubbing my arms to keep warm. Helia saw this and gave me his jacket. It was his football jacket.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He said.

We got into his car and left.

We finally got to his house. My dad was on a business trip for a month. So I was spending the night at Helia's.

We got out of his car and headed to his place. He opened the door. I already had my things here so I didn't have to go to my house and get my stuff. I got changed into shorts and a tank top. I went back into Helia's room and he was wearing pajama pants and he was shirtless.

"Flora can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Flora I really like you. You have no idea how much I like you. No not like. I love you. I love you to death. We knew each other for a long time. We were enemies. But now I want to change that. I want to be more than friends. I want you to be my girlfriend. So Flora.", he said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?' he asked.

I was silent for a moment trying to process everything. When I realized what he said I knew what my answer was.

"Yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend."

I picked me up and spinned me around. He put me down and pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss wasn't like any other. All of my feelings and passion for him was poured into this kiss. I felt a spark in the kiss. I knew Helia felt it too. Our kiss was deeper. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He dropped me gently on his bed and looked at me. I could see passion and lust in his eyes. But best of all love. I saw love in his eyes. The love for me. I have the same love for him. He got on to his bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Flora."

"I love you too Helia."

After that we felt asleep. But right before I fully fell asleep. I felt his arms wrap tighter to my waist and heard him say something.

"I love you to death Flora. If anyone tries to touch you I will kill them." He said.

I knew right then and there that he was the love of my life. He's the one I want to be with forever.

 **I know. I know. I'm sorry I took to long to update. But I was finding the perfect way to do the date. Which I thought ended up great. I love the romance. But who doesn't. So I hoped you love this chapter.**

 **I need ideas for my Musa and Riven story. Leave in the reviews or PM me your ideas.**

 **See you later Fashionistas.**


	5. Chapter 4 Truth and Formal

**Chapter 4: Truth and Formal**

 **Skip to Monday**

 **Helia POV**

I woke up to the sun shining into my room. No one was beside me. Flora wasn't there. I got up and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Flora there making breakfast. Also it looked like Flora already got ready.

She was wearing a white tank top with denim ripped shorts. For her shoes, she had on brown laced up gladiator sandals. Then she had sunglasses on her head.

She was making pancakes. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Good morning Flora."

"Good morning to you too."

She flipped another pancake. She put it on a plate then turned to me. Her arms went around my neck. My arms were already around her waist.

"I love you Helia."

"I love you too."

She pulled me down for a kiss, which went on for a while until she pulled away.

"Go get ready then you can have breakfast, then we have to head to school." She said.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes you do. If you don't you won't get breakfast and kisses."

"Alright I'll see you in 10 minutes." I said quickly.

Before I left, I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I headed upstairs to my room to get my towel and then I headed to the bathroom.

 **Flora POV**

I was done making breakfast so I got a plate out for Helia and me. I put pancakes in each of them with whip cream and strawberries on the top. Then a glass of orange juice for the each of us.

I sat down on the couch waiting for Helia. I pulled out my phone and went to go text the girls. They still don't know. Only the guys know. They only know because they walked on Helia and me kissing. I asked them not to tell the girls because I wanted to tell them.

Hey Girls- Flora.

Hey Flora- Stella

Then the rest of the girls replied back saying hey.

So I have to tell you guys something- Flora

What is it Flora? Is it bad?- Aisha

Well Helia and me are dating- Flora

WHAT?!- all the girls replied

How did that happen- Bloom

Well remember Bloom on Friday I was talking to Leo and I said that I had to leave at 5- Flora

Yeah- Bloom

Well I actually had a date and it was with Helia- Flora

Flora I'm so happy for you. Where did he take you- Musa

He took me to a carnival- Flora

Aww that's romantic. What did I tell you. They were going to end up together- Stella

Were happy for you Flora. You guys look cute together- Tecna

Thanks girls. I tell you how the date went at school. See you girls later- Flora.

Bye Flora- all the girls replied

Right when I stopped texting Helia came downstairs.

I got up from the couch and to Helia. I gave him a kiss on cheek. I dragged him to the table and we started eating. After we were done eating we headed to school. We decided to walk there. When we got outside, Helia surprised me by picking me up and putting me on his shoulders.

"Heliaaa." I whined.

"Flora you are going to stay up there until we get to school." He said sternly.

"Fine. I really don't care. I like the view here." I said.

We started walking to school. Well more like Helia is walking. We finally got there and he put me down. People were staring at us. They don't know that were dating. They know us as enemies that fight all the time. And I turned to him.

"I'll see you in class. Bye." I said and kissed him on the lips and started walking away.

"Bye babe." He shouted after me.

I got into the school and headed to my locker. I got my books for class then started heading to my first period class. I was there first like usually. Then the girls came in. Their face lit up when they saw me. They rushed to me.

"Tell us what happened on the date." Tecna demanded.

"Okay this is how it went."

I told them about how we went on the rides, then the thing with Krystal, then the thing with Leo. Then I told them that he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.

"Aww that's so cute." Bloom gushed.

"Girls just get in your seats." I said.

"Fine." They all replied.

Then rest of the student came in. All of us girls and guys were all in this class together. So that meant Helia was in this class like usually. We don't have assigned seats. So we can sit in different places everyday. Helia and the guys came in. Helia saw a seat next to me empty so he sat down next to me before anyone else could.

"Hey." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. Also the girls know about us now." I said.

"Oh thank god. I felt bad for them not knowing." He said.

"Me too."

Then the teacher came in. She told us to get with partners. We could choose our partners. I'm usually partners with one of the girls. But since Helia is here I'm partners with him. I gave the girls a look, which meant I was partners with Helia. So they could be partners with their boyfriends.

Then I felt Helia put his arms around my shoulders. We worked on our project. People were looking at us weirdly. It was kind of creepy. They kept saying things to their friends in whispers.

Like, "Are they dating?", "I thought they were enemies." Stuff all like that. But Helia and me just ignored them.

Soon enough class ended. The day went on until we had lunch.

All of us went to lunch. There was a table so all 12 of us could fit so we sat there. We never sat there because of Helia and me. All of us sat down and the girls starting asking Helia and me questions.

"Girls calm down I already told you what happened." I said smiling a bit at their eagerness.

Then all of us heard a loud whistle.

We saw Krystal standing on one of the tables.

"Listen up all of you." She yelled.

Everyone turned to her.

"Well of you know Helia. The football quarterback. Then Flora cheer captain. Well they used to hate each other. But now their dating. To all the guys and girls who wanted those two. Now their taken. She said.

I looked at the girls worriedly. A lot of guys and girls want to date me or Helia.

Then all of a sudden everyone started cheering.

I was shocked most of all. I didn't think people would clap for Helia and me dating.

People kept congratulating us. Then some had the nerve to say that we didn't belong together. The day went on like that. Until we got to go home.

The girls planned at pool party. Which is going to be on Friday. Helia and me walked out of school together hand in hand. We said bye to our friends and started heading to his place.

I was feeling a little down because I couldn't see my brother on Sunday at the hospital. But Helia is taking me on Saturday.

We finally reached his house.

Helia pulled me into the house. When we got inside, he pushed me against the wall with his arms around my waist.

"So how was my girlfriends day? You know girlfriend has a ring to it." Helia said.

"Well it was fine except the stares from everybody. I always like the word girlfriend. But do you know what would make this day better." I asked smirking.

"Now what would that be?" Helia asked tighten his arms around my waist.

"This."

I pulled Helia down for a deep and passionate kiss. His hands went to my butt. He picked me up and my legs went around his waist.

He walked upstairs. We got to his room still kissing. He laid me gently on the bed. He started kissing my neck but before he could any further my phone rang.

"You got to be kidding me." Helia groaned and got up.

I got up and got my phone and answered. It was Aisha.

This is Flora speaking. _This is Aisha speaking._

 _Hey Flora. The girls and I were wondering if you want to go to the mall with us?_

Sure I'll meet you guys there in 10 minutes.

 _Cool we'll see you there._

Bye Aisha.

 _Bye Flora._

 _The call ended._

"I got to go Helia. I'm going to the mall with the girls."

"Okay but before you." He said pulling me to him.

"Would you go the Spring Formal with me?" he asked.

I totally forgot about that.

"I would love to."

I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Then I pulled away then got my purse with my money.

"Bye Helia."

"Bye babe."

After that I went outside with my car keys and left for the mall.

 **Sorry I took so long to update. I have mid terms and I have to study and also with all the homework I get. I get really busy. So I updated now. I know the chapter isn't really good, but at least I updated. I will try to update more often.**

 **So where I live it started snowing for the second time. I live in New Jersey. And it snows a lot. But it snowed once and today is the second time. And there is a lot of snow and its still snowing. So I will talk to you all later.**

 **Bye Fashionistas.**


	6. Chapter 5 Dresses

**Chapter 5: Dresses**

 **10 minutes later**

 **Flora POV**

I finally got to the mall and I saw the girls waiting by the fountain. I got out my car and started walking towards the girls.

"Finally you're here now we can go dress shopping for the Spring Formal!" Stella said excitedly.

"Stella calm down you don't even know if Flora is going with Helia yet." Aisha said.

"Aisha its fine. Helia already asked me." I said.

"Okay then lets go." Stella said going to a dress store.

"Stella never changes." I said shaking my head and laughing.

All the girls started laughing and we started following Stella.

 **1 hour later**

All the girls found a dress but I haven't found one yet. Some were pretty but not my style. All of us were looking for a dress for me.

Aisha's dress is a mint color. It ends a little above the knees. The girls and I decided it that we would choose short dresses for the formal cause its just a formal. And long dresses for homecoming and prom. It was a sweet heart neckline. There was a mint sheer material over the skirt part. The top was also a sheer material so it wasn't strapless. And diamonds all over the top. We matched it with sliver pumps.

Musa's dress is red. A diamond kind of pattern at the waist. It was also a sweet heart neckline. It wasn't strapless so it also had that sheer material at the top. But there was diamonds there. She also planned on wearing sliver pumps like Aisha.

Bloom's dress is a royal blue color. It was a one shoulder dress. The top part of the dress was covered with diamonds. She was going to wear royal blue shimmery pumps.

Tecna's dress is a strapless sweet heart neckline dress. The top part of her dress it covered with different shades of purple diamonds. The bottom part is black with a few purple diamond on it. She wearing black glittery pumps.

Stella's dress is yellow. Hers isn't a sweet heart neckline like everyone else. There is a yellow sheer material on the skirt. The top is a design with diamonds. She's wearing silver pumps too. A lot of the dresses go well with sliver pumps.

"Girls I'm never going to find my dress." I said.

"Hey Flora its going to be alright. We'll find your dress. We just have to keep looking." Tecna said.

"Ok fine." I said.

I kept looking through the rack until til I saw this amazing dress. It was totally my style.

"Girls I think this is the dress." I said showing them the dress.

"Oh Flora that's going to look amazing on you." Musa said.

"Ok Flora now go in the dressing room and show us the dress." Stella said.

"Ok." I said then walking to the dressing room.

I put it on and it was perfect. I walked out and saw the girls waiting to see the dress. When they saw the dress their eyes went wide.

"Flora you look amazing. It was like the dress was made for you." Stella said.

"Yeah she's right the dress look awesome on you." Aisha said.

"You have to get that dress Flora." Bloom said.

"Wait until everyone will see you. All of their eyes are going to be on you." Tecna said.

"Who cares about everyone else. Wait until Helia see's you. His eyes will come out of his sockets." Musa said.

"Thanks girls I'm so getting this dress. Now let me go get changed then I will pay then we can go to the food court." I said.

"Okay we'll meet you at the food court." Stella said and then they left.

I went back into the dressing room and looked at the dress one more time.

 **You guys will be seeing the dress in a different chapter. Sorry about that….**

 **Just kidding I can't leave you in suspense like that.**

Flora's dress is a high low dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was a light pink and nude color. The top part of the dress was covered in diamonds. She was going to wear nude colored pumps. While all of her jewelry will be light pink.

I got out of the dress and put on my clothes. I got out of the dressing room and then we went to the cash register and paid for the dress. I walked out of the store and started walking towards the food court to meet the girls.

I saw the girls over there drinking Starbucks.

"Hey girls." I said sitting down next to Tecna.

"Hey Flora. Here's a your favorite, A double chocolate frap from Starbucks." Aisha said handing me my drink.

"Thanks. You girls know what I like." I said.

"Well of course you're our best friend." Stella said flipping her hair.

We all laughed at that. Then Bloom said something.

"Hey girls look it's the boys." She said pointing to them.

I turned my head saw all of the guys walking towards us.

"Hey girls." Riven said giving Musa a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey guys." All of us said.

"What's in the bags." Sky asked going to pick up the bag.

"That is for you to see later." Bloom said smacking Sky's head and taking the bag.

"Oww." Sky whined.

"That's what you get for touching bag." Bloom said giggling.

"So you want to do something." Timmy asked.

"Sure what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"How about roller skating? I know this great place around here." Helia said.

"Cool I love skating." Stella said.

"Cool when do you guys want to leave." Brandon said putting his arm around Stella's shoulders.

"How about an hour?" Tecna suggested.

"Ok but you have to take the girls and I back to our places to get changed." Musa said.

"Girls just over my place some of your clothes are still at my place." I suggested.

"That's a great idea. Boys you'll meet us at Flora's. We have our cars." Aisha ordered the boys.

"The things we do for these girls." Helia said shaking his head.

"What was that Helia? I didn't quite hear you." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing all I said that I love you." He said.

"That's what I thought." I smirked.

The girls and I started walking to our car. I got into my car and all of us went to my house.

 **At Flora's house**

The girls and I got my house. We all went up to our room and handed them some of their clothes.

"Can't wait to go skating. Its been forever." I said.

"Same we better get ready we only have an hour." Stella said.

"Stell we'll have enough time." Aisha said.

"I know but lets just get ready now." Stella said.

"Okay okay we'll get ready." Musa said.

A hour later all of us were ready.

I was wearing a peach colored crochet bralet. I was wearing denim shorts. I was wearing brown gladiator sandals. I had on gold bangles on my right arm. I had a black and gold bow in my hair. I had on a peach colored flower ring.

Stella was wearing an orange lace crop top. She had on light blue skinny jeans. She had on gold sandals. She had sunglasses on her head. She had on gold chain necklace.

Musa is wearing a red lace flowy top. She had on black denim shorts. She had on red sandals. She had on gold and red bangles. She on gold hoops.

Bloom was wearing a tribal bando. Then she had on gray muscle tee. She had ripped denim shorts. She had brown gladiator sandals. She had tribal dangling arrow earrings. Then she had sunglasses on the top of her head.

Aisha had on a black tank top with the 100 emoji. She had on red snapback. She had on blue denim shorts. She had red converse. On her wrist, is a black wristband that says "DAYDREAM".

Tecna had on a plain white tank top. She had on blue ripped shorts. She had on knee high gladiator sandals. Also she had sunglasses on her head.

"I must say girls we look amazing." I said.

"I so agree with you there." Tecna said.

"Come on. The guys should be here any second." Musa said.

All of us went downstairs.

 **Helia POV**

Right now the guys and I are walking up to Flora's house.

I rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Flora opened the door.

"We'll be right out just go to your cars." She said walking back inside.

All of us went back to our cars. We each brought our own car cause were taking the girls on a date after this. Roller skating is like group date.

A few minutes the girls came out and I must say Flora looks amazing. Flora got into my car. While the other girls went to the boyfriends car.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hey Helia."

I leaned over to give her a kiss. The kiss was deeper but we pulled away when we heard a car horn.

"SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM KIDS!" Riven yelled out of his car.

I saw Flora's face go all red.

"You know Flora I think the blush looks really hot on you." I smirked and winked at her.

Her face went even redder.

I gave her a kiss on her lips and then one on her cheek.

"I'm not lying you know. As much as I want to kiss you but we have to get going." I said.

"Well you have no idea how much I was to kiss you." Flora said and leaned over and put my earlobe in her teeth. She knows that's my weakness and she's using that against.

"You like that baby?" she asked.

I couldn't say anything but I moaned in agreement.

"Well good to know. Maybe I could do that more to you later." She whispered in my ear.

Then she pulled away. I groaned after she did that.

"Come on lets get going and I might give you a prize." **(And not that kind of surprise. You dirty mined people. HAHAHAHA.)**

I nodded my head and then started the car. It looked like the rest of the guys and girls left.

"I love you Helia."

"I love you too Flora."

Then we headed off to the roller skating rink.


End file.
